mobile_learningfandomcom-20200215-history
Pedagogical Implication
Most educators want more information together with research findings that highlight pedagogical practices that are more effective when used with mobile technologies. Some of the researchers who have addressed this issue, tend to anchor their recommendations on pedagogy frameworks that are in existence whereas other advocates for use of new models. The researchers who offer their recommendations incline to assume or recommend the approach that is in line with constructivism. Therefore, they champion an approach which integrates problem-based learning or inquiry methods such as scaffolding and personalization of learning, higher-order thinking, and collaboration. Ichaba (2018) postulates that mobile learning that is more prevalent in today`s learning environment is the one that is supported by technologies that enable students and educators to access reference materials and watch videos. SAMR Model which has been integrated into the teaching system was developed before mobile computing. Many educators who offer distance education have adopted this model and other instructional designs like TPACK. SAMR offers educators a scale which they can use to assess the effectiveness of usage of technology in their classrooms. The contemporary learners should access mobile resources, social learning software, digital storytelling, educational gaming, and visualization and simulation tools. Other than the SMAR Model, some educators have adopted the TPACK model. Typically, this model integrates technology, pedagogy, and content in producing technological pedagogical content. Research by Dias & Victor (2017) demonstrates that effective integration of mobile devices into learning may foster reading practices which are successful and effective. The iPads, for example, maybe used in supporting the curriculum goals, and this is known as curricular integration. The research by Ichaba (2018) which draws on ISTE standards shows that when mobile technology is embraced in learning, learners gain a lot in terms of critical thinking, decision making, problem-solving, digital citizenship, creativity and innovation, and communication and collaboration. In their 2017 article, Kaliisa & Picard state that the use of mobile technologies such as mobile phones in learning though beneficial is challenging. They recommend that teachers need professional development in this area so that they can make use of technology in a manner that can result in a greater good. Similar to this finding is the finding of Demir & Akpınar (2018). It is posited in this study that educators should reconsider their method of teaching since some students are faced with the challenge of being required to make utilize self-direction and higher-order thinking in their studies. Al-Emran, Elsherif & Shaalan (2016) in their study have advocated for the use of a teaching model that combines political sustainability, pedagogical sustainability, social sustainability, and economic sustainability. In this case, pedagogical sustainability will address pertinent issues relating to best teaching practices that can make mobile learning a success. Sung et al. (2016) while discussing the impacts of integration of mobile devices like laptops with teaching on learning performance of students highlight a crucial concept known as orchestration. In their study, they define orchestration as efforts aimed at building harmonious association among different components in order to create effective, efficient, compatible technology-enhanced learning and teaching environments. The components mentioned include technological components, educational context components, and teachers and learners related components. In the past, mobile learning was not a success since little attention was paid to these components. In fact, it is widely argued that the educators received inadequate preparation of the use of technology in teaching. Consequently, solutions, point to the incorporation of the instruction modules that are mobile-enhanced in the educator programs. Whereas we concur with this assertion, we opine that many researchers may have overlooked the complexity of the issue by misconstruing technological issues. The methodological, pedagogical, and theoretical matters about the inclusion of mobile devices in learning ought to be valued more. It should be borne in mind that mobile devices present a stronger appeal to learners, and bring about new times, spaces and geographies to learning processes. Therefore, both students and teachers together with the overall society should be prepared to embrace these devices in order to extend student learning opportunities. But, it should be remembered that for effective learning to occur, we should have learning characterized by inquiry, debates, lecturing, explanations, and discovery.